


tangled locks

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: "Can I do your hair?"





	tangled locks

“Can I do your hair?” Mingyu sleepily murmured, walking up behind Minghao, who watched him approach in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

 

Minghao, who had been wrestling with his oddly uncooperative hair for the last few minutes, nodded without giving any of his usual comments and handed Mingyu his brush. It was soaking wet and he had used Junhui’s shampoo and conditioner instead of his own, as he had ran out and hadn’t gotten around to buying more yet, so perhaps that was the problem.

 

He had been tugging and pulling with his brush for the last ten minutes now, but Mingyu worked the brush through his tangled looks easily, and had it all smooth and untangled within a few moments, bringing the towel up every so often to dry off the water that had slid down Minghao’s neck during the process.

 

It felt nice, having someone do his hair for him.

 

Well, he had someone do his hair for him almost every single day.

 

It felt nice, having Mingyu be the one doing it. He liked the way Mingyu held his neck gently, so he wouldn’t accidentally send his neck cracking back if he pulled too hard, he liked the way Mingyu squirted out a bit of his own hair product and ran it through Minghao’s hair.

 

“You’ll catch a cold,” Mingyu told him, eyes droopy as he plugged in one of their many hair dryers. He pushed Minghao into sitting on the sink counter, and dried his hair for him, making it fluffy but smooth, brushing it through as he dried it.

 

Once it was finished, Minghao felt that his cheeks had warmed a bit, but Mingyu didn't seem to notice.

 

He put away the hair dryer and face Minghao, walking to stand between his slightly spread knees.

 

Mingyu pulled up Minghao’s hoodie and pulled it over his head.

 

“Minghao,” Mingyu said, yawning. “Let’s go to bed.”

Minghao allowed Mingyu to drag him to his room, walking passed a snuggling Junhui and Wonwoo, who were sharing the mattress on the bottom bunk like always. Minghao crawled into bed, expecting Mingyu to leave, only for the giant to crawl in after him.

 

“Too tired to walk to my room,” Was all Mingyu was able to say.

 

He fell asleep running his fingers through Minghao’s hair, and Minghao stayed awake, staring at his sleeping face.


End file.
